


The Emperor's Omega

by Seitou (lady_date)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 03x05, 06xD, ABO, Alpha!Treize, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Gundam Wing Holiday Gift Exchange, M/M, Omega!Heero, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Polical posturing, characters are above age, characters are close in age, start of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_date/pseuds/Seitou
Summary: A political marriage with the potentional to turn out better than expected.
Relationships: Treize Khushrenada/Heero Yuy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Gundam Wing Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	The Emperor's Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vega_Lume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Lume/gifts).



> For Vel as part of the 2019-2020 Gundam Wing Holiday

As Emperor of Eurasia, there were not many people in Treize Khushrenada’s life that he would admit challenged him. There were those amongst his council dared to push their luck, question his decisions or attempt to undermine his authority. There was his uncle, Duke Dermail, a man who both a fount of wisdom and constant consternation with his warmongering tendencies. There was the small country of Sanc that had remained independent despite being almost completely surrounded by the empire. And then there was the princess of Sanc. Relena Peacecraft’s latest act proved a special source of frustration for Treize.

The idea had been deceptively simple really. An arranged marriage between Sanc and the Eurasian Empire. Each exchanging an omega of royal blood offered as a mate to the ruler, or future ruler, of each country as a bid to maintain the tenuous peace between the two nations. The council adored the idea. A chance to not only gain a foothold into the kingdom of Sanc, but to tie down the gregarious Treize to a single partner? It was too good an opportunity to pass up, especially when it was proposed by the Princess of Sanc herself. 

The council, under Dermail’s direction sent Treize’s cousin Dorothy as a mate for Milliardo, Relena’s elder brother. She was quick witted and cunning enough to handle Treize’s former friend easily. They had expected, given that it was her idea, that Relena would be the one to offer herself to Treize. That… was not what happened. 

The omega in question was currently hold up in his bed chamber, resting against the frosted window of his room with a book in his lap and dark head tipped down and to the side. His features were anything but soft and feminine. He was rough skinned and tan, his hand bearing swordsman’s callouses. Beautiful in a way that was exotic and familiar all at once. The Half cousin to the Prince and Princess of Sanc was aloof and sharp. He didn’t suffer fools lightly and seemingly possessed none of the gentle qualities associated with male omegas. He was not a weak-willed, submissive simpleton, not the omega that the council had expected or wanted. Had it not been for tale-tell curve of his hips and the through medical exam, one wouldn’t think Heero Yuy was an omega at all.

“You can go explore other parts of the palace, Heero. It’s to be your home now.” Treize 

Sharp blue eyes flicked towards him for a moment before going back to the page. The lack of verbal response was not surprising. But it was irksome. A month into their engagement and Treize had yet to garner much more that quiet disdain or sharp tongued remark. None of Treize’s usual charms worked on the sullen young man. It would bruise his ego more if Heero didn’t talk to everyone in the same clipped tone. But Treize was not one to take being ignored lightly. 

“Perhaps we could go and tour the gardens. The decorations for Yule are exquisite.”

“No thank you, I saw them with Wufei and Trowa this morning.” 

Treize pulled a face. He hadn’t been aware Heero had even left the room. When he’d tasked Lieutenant Barton with escorting and guarding his soon to be mate, it was with the mind that the promising young beta would report back on Heero’s acclimation and keep his fiance’s surly retainer occupied. Given that neither Barton, nor Chang where anywhere in the vicinity, the lieutenant was at least doing the second part. 

“I see. Did you enjoy them at least?” Treize sauntered towards him, stepping carefully until he was at Heero’s side. The younger man hadn’t looked up from his book, instead became more focused on it than before.

“Hn.” The scowl on Treize’s face deepened. He’s started to loath that sound. Curt and dismissive. It happened during every conversation Treize had with Heero. The omega did not respond to small talk or pleastanties. 

“You know, I am starting to get the impression that you don’t like me.”

“You can’t dislike what you don’t know.” True though the statement was, it still stung.

“There doesn’t seem to have been much that you do like.”

“Why? There really isn’t much point in it.” Treize didn’t know that one single word could anger him so thoroughly. 

“What do you mean ‘why’?” It came out as a growl. “ I’m going to be your husband, your mate, your emperor for the rest of your life. You’ll spend the rest of your days here, you’ll likely never see Sanc again. Doesn’t that matter to you?” The silence he was met with was even more infuriating. “Do you not care about your people at all?!” Treize almost missed the quiet answer.

“Of course, that’s why I’m here.” Treise watched as Heero closed his book and turned his full attention to Treize, blue eyes blazing with raw emotion. “The people of Sanc are peaceful, but they aren’t ignorant of the threat the Empire poses. They know the nation wouldn’t survive a war with Eurasia. There needed to be some kind of concession if there is to be even a lasting chance at peace. But the country still needs a leader who will have the people’s interest at heart, who isn’t scarred or attached to the empire. It was my choice to come instead of Relena.” It was striking just how intensely devoted Heero was to cause and country. Treize could scarcely imagine having that kind of devotion directed at him.

The realization that this was the closest to Heero he’d been since the other’s arrival. Where there have been councilmen, soldiers, retainers, decorum, between them. Five feet might as well have been five hundred. It made the six inches between them feel like standing next to the sun.

“I know I am nothing more than a pawn to the council. A means to an end for you. So there is no point in getting comfortable. It is as it is.” The other was keenly aware of his situation, had been from the start. It was clear that, to Heero at least, this was for queen and country, there was no room for personal opinions or feelings. He’s been assuming that Heero had felt nothing, but it was the opposite true. Now Treize could see the emotions burning in Heero’s eyes, see the tension in his shoulders, smell the pungent tang of scared omega. Scared but determined. This was an omega that prepared to fight until his last breath. 

The longer Treize’s gaze was locked with Heero’s, the more intrigued he was. Omega’s in Sanc were precious, pampered things, especially the nobility with their fair skin and soft features. But here sat a royal omega with tan, scarred skin and a warrior's heart. Why was this one so different from his cousins? Why was this one so different even from even his Alpha cousin? What made this young man burn so brightly despite his fear? 

For a moment he isn’t the emperor, he is a man faced with a shooting star, unyielding in its strength and path. If he tried to pull this star to his breast, he was sure it would consume him with its heat and intensity. And he wanted nothing more. 

Kneeling down, his arms reach out and pull Heero to him. He feels when the omega goes ridgid, unsure of whether to push him away or let it happen. He feels when the tremors start, when thick fingers grip into his shirt and a dark head presses against his neck.

Heero had usurped Treize’s own expectations, exceeded them really. He wanted this omega all to himself. It wouldn’t be easy. Heero had proven nothing if not resilient and stubborn. Even as he shook in Treize's arms, the fight had not left him. This was only brief rest spite, not submission. He pushed against Treize like no other had before. It was fortunate for Treize then, that he enjoyed a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's late lovely and the lack of mpreg. You're request did give me a lot of ideas to play with, so maybe look out for more.


End file.
